ER 14x09 Ninth Step
by Thiago Sampaio 'ER
Summary: Abby comete um grande erro no final do 14x07 Blackout. E o retorno de Luka, pouco depois, a deixa com um grande peso de cosciência. Pretendendo se internar, ela segue os passos do AA e pula direto pro nono: pedir perdão pelos erros. Escrita como Roteiro
1. Ninth Step  Nono Passo 01

_Os personagens e marcas deste roteiros têm marcas registradas  
Não é de minha intensão obter lucros com esta fan-fic_

**Este texto foi planejado após o episódio 14x07-Blackout e ficará fora da cronologia dos epis seguintes.**

_**Previoustly, on ER:**_ _Luka viajou às pressas no final do 13ª ano por causa da saúde do pai. Sem ele por alguns meses, Abby entrou em decadência. Cuidar de Joe a levou ao alcoolismo e ao erro de sua vida: bêbada, dormiu com Moretti. Pouco depois, Kovac retorna. Tudo está indo bem para os dois, mas ela está com um grande peso de cosciência. Faz alguns dias que ele retornou, e apesar das suspeitas, Kovac ainda não sabe da bebida. E Abby ainda não contou sobre Moretti_  
_**14xpós-07 - NINTH STEP - PARTE 1**_  
**CENA 01 - QUARTO DE ABBY E LUKA**  
É fim de tarde. No quarto, todas as luzes estão apagadas e a iluminação do ambiente está alaranjada, por causa do sol poente, iluminando a cama na medida certa. Kovac, de bermuda, dorme pacificamente. Já Lockhart, de calcinha e camiseta deitada em cima dele e levemente enrolando os cabelos do peito do marido, encara-o com o pensamento conflito. Ela está aliviada com seu retorno, mas não tira da cabeça o fato de tê-lo traído. E pra piorar, ela está com uma enorme dor de cabeça... precisando beber imediatamente.

O croata não acorda. Ela continua por cima dele, encarando-o, como se se preparasse pra ter uma conversa. Resolve então não esperar mais e gentilmente passa as unhas no peito dele. Luka então acorda e sorri cansado pra ela. Abby não muda de feição. Continua séria, e ele percebe isso.  
_Luka_: **O que houve?**  
_Abby_: **Nós... nós precisamos conversar.**  
_Luka_: **Mm... okay.** - arruma os cabelos com a mão - **O que houve?**  
_Abby_: **Eu estou com problemas Luka. Eu... eu não estou bem.**  
_Luka_: **Por que?** - passa a mão no rosto dela.  
O contato a faz escorrer uma lágrima de seu olho.

_Luka_: **Abby?**  
_Abby_: **Você sabe que eu te amo, não é?**  
Preocupado, Luka desiste de continuar deitado e se encosta na cama, pois sabe que ela não é de falar essa frase. Fica agora sentado. Sua esposa também se senta, mas alguns centímetros distante dele.

_Luka_: **Agora você está me preocupando. O que houve?**  
_Abby_: **Eu... eu errei Luka.** - outra lágrima escorre e ela passa a mão no rosto - **Quando você estava fora, e eu fiquei aqui sozinha com Joe... eu não aguentei, e fiz o que não deveria ter feito.**  
_Luka_: **Certo.** - esperando ela prosseguir  
_Abby_: **Eu... eu voltei a beber.**

Kovac não responde. Ela passa novamente a mão no rosto pra enxugar as lágrimas. Um certo momento de silêncio toma o quarto, até ele resolver falar:  
_Luka_: **Eu... eu meio que já sabia.**  
_Abby_: **Sabia?**  
_Luka_: **É. Você... você estava estranha. Na verdade, você continua estranha.**  
Os dois fazem mais um momento de silêncio, enquanto Kovac pensa no que falar:  
_Luka_: **Eu também te amo. Sabe disso, não é?**  
_Abby_: **Sei...** sorri timidamente.  
_Luka_: **Então estamos juntos nisso. Venha cá.**  
Ele abre os braços e aguarda por ela. Receiosa, Abby resolve "obedecer" e deita-se no colo dele. Enquanto a abraça e alisa os cabelos dela, Luka tentar falar da maneira mais compreensível possível:  
_Luka_: **É muito feio?**  
_Abby_: **É...**  
_Luka_: **Feio quanto?**  
_Abby_: **Eu... eu já fui trabalhar de ressaca... e bêbada...**

O croata fecha os olhos e balança a cabeça em negação. Como não tem vontade de falar no momento, resolve deixar a mulher terminar prosseguir. Mas não pára de abracá-la e acariciar seus cabelos.  
_Abby_: **Eu preciso de ajuda...**  
_Luka_: **Foi no AA durante esses meses?**  
_Abby_: **Fui. Mas estou além disso. Eu preciso me internar...**  
Vagarosamente, ela sai do colo dele, volta a se sentar e passa a mão nos olhos e nariz:  
_Abby_: **Eu fui longe demais, Luka. Eu preciso me internar...**  
_Luka_: **Reabilitação.**  
_Abby_: **É.**  
_Luka_: **Tem certeza?**  
_Abby_: **Não.** - sorri de maneira nervosa - **Mas terá que ser assim.**  
_Luka_: **De volta à estaca zero.** - gentilmente, olhando pra ela  
_Abby_: olhando pro lado - **É. Mais de 10 anos depois, AA e seus 12 passos.**  
_Luka_: **Ei.** - alisando o braço dela - **Estou aqui.**  
_Abby_: **Eu sei.** - ainda sem olhá-lo  
_Luka_: **Um passo de cada vez... superamos isso.**  
_Abby_: **Eu estava pensando em pular algos passos...** - volta a olhá-lo **... e partir pra "parte do perdão".**  
_Luka_: **Não se preocupe.** - aperta a mão dela - **Não precisa.**  
_Abby_: **Luka, eu coloquei a vida de pacientes em risco.**  
Kovac resolve ficar em silêncio, e ela volta a desviar o olhar.

_Abby_: **Eu coloquei a vida de nosso filho em risco...**  
A expressão de compaixão do croata vai se esvaindo...

_Abby_: **Eu quase bati o carro, com ele dentro... quando tava bêbada.**  
_Luka_: **Abby...** - decepcionado.  
Lockhart então encara os olhos do marido, e fala rápido como se arranca-se um band-aid.  
_Abby_: **Eu dormi com Moretti.**

Tão rápido quando vieram suas palavras, veio o silêncio. Lockhart continua fitando-o nos olhos, mas agora é ele quem desvia o olhar.  
_Abby_: **Semana passada, eu bebi demais. E acordei na cama de Moretti... depois de dormir com ele.**  
Kovac volta a olhar a esposa nos olhos. Com desapontamento, frustração e raiva.

_passa então aquela "abertura" de 5 segundos_

_er___

fanfic  
de  
thiago sampaio


	2. Ninth Step  Nono Passo 02

...  
_**14xpós-07 - NINTH STEP - PARTE 2**_  
**CENA 02 - QUARTO DE ABBY E LUKA**  
Lockahart mantém a posição de quando falou sobre ter transado com Moretti... mesmo com Kovac fora da cama, de pé e nervoso com a mão na cintura, atrás dela. Estão de costas um pro outro, em silêncio. Até que ele falar:  
_Luka_: **Você dormiu com Moretti.**  
_Abby_: não consegue falar  
_Luka_: aumentando o tom de voz - **Você dormiu com Moretti.**  
_Abby_: **S-sim...**  
_Luka_: **Merda Abby...** - quase sussurando...  
_Abby_: **Eu...**  
_Luka_: **MERDA, ABBY!**

Ela se assusta com o grito, mas continua imóvel. E ele vai ficando cada vez mais nervoso. E só fala gritando.  
_Luka_: **Como diabos você faz uma coisa dessas?!?**  
_Abby_: **Eu não sei...** - quase chorando...  
_Luka_: **Você não sabe?!? O que você tinha na cabeça?!?**  
_Abby_: **Eu não sei... eu estava sentindo sua falta...** - chorando...  
_Luka_: **Então você sente minha falta e dorme com o primeiro que aparece?!?**  
_Abby_: **Não foi assim...**  
Kovac se vira pra esposa, e com suas mãos, aperta os braços dela com bastante força. A ponto de machucar. E com mais força ainda, balança o corpo dela num movimento rápido, enquanto grita na cara dela:  
_Luka_: **Por que você fez uma porra dessas?!?**

Por uns instante, ficam face-a-face, e em silêncio. Ela já está a ponto de chorar descontroladamente, e nos olhos deles, só o que se vê é ira. Quase uma cólera. E suas mãos continuam machucando os braços dela, mas Abby está tão passiva com a situação que não tem coragem de reagir e dizer que estava sendo machucado por ele.

Kovac então resolve soltar o braço esquerdo dela, e com sua mão direita, aponta pra cara dela com o indicador, enquanto range os dentes com uma feição apavorante, pronto pra dizer as maiores barbáries. Mas fica só na ameaça. Ele então desiste, e abaixa o indicador. E solta o braço direito dela.

_Abby_: **Eu errei feio, Luka...** - chorando e massageando os braços doloridos  
_Luka_: **Errou.**  
O croata volta a ficar de costas pra ela, enquanto bufa de raiva.  
_Abby_: **Eu... eu... eu estou me sentindo horrível.**  
_Luka_: **"Que pena".**  
_Abby_: **Luka...**  
_Luka_: **Cale a boca um segundo.**  
_Abby_: **Luka, eu...**  
_Luka_: **CALA A BOCA!**  
Ela então resolve se calar.

Kovac anda um pouco pelo quarto, sem rumo, sem saber o que fazer, até resolver se sentar numa cadeira. Ele inclina a coluna procurando ficar o mais confortável possível. Depois de colocar as mãos atrás da nuca, tenta respirar mais devagar erecuperar a calma, pois sabe que se continuar assim, vai fazer alguma besteira contra ela. Já Abby tenta segurar o choro e manter-se a mais silenciosa possível. Ele então volta a falar. Bem devagar. Quase pacífico:

_Luka_: **Nunca pensei...** - olha pro vazio um instante - **Que... você pudesse fazer isso.**  
_Abby_: **Eu não queri...**  
_Luka_: **Fique calada...**  
_Abby_: resolve obedecer.  
_Luka_: **Eu pensei que você gostasse de mim... que me amasse...**  
_Abby_: **Eu amo...**  
_Luka_: volta a olhar pra ela - **Eu entendo que não somos muito de falar isso. Bem, "entendia". Acho que como você não falava, não sentia mesmo.**  
_Abby_: **Não é verdade...**  
Ele não sabe mais o que falar...

_Abby_: **Foi a pior coisa que já fiz na vida. Foi...** - mantendo choro - **foi a pior coisa que fiz com você.**  
_Luka_: **Vê? Essa é a diferença entre nós dois.**  
_Abby_: **O... o que?**  
_Luka_: **Você é minha vida.**  
_Abby_: **Ow..**  
_Luka_: **Eu... eu não consigo mais separar uma coisa da outra. Tanto que agora eu estou... estou furioso! Furioso porque se eu fizer alguma coisa com você, estarei fazendo comigo. E Deus me ajude, se eu fizer o que pretendo, minha punição será pesada.**  
_Abby_: **Mas eu também não separo. Você é minha vida.**  
_Luka_: **"Claro".**  
_Abby_: **Quando você viajou, eu fiquei péssima, e não parava de pensar em...**  
_Luka_: **"Quando eu viajei"?**  
_Abby_: **An...?**  
Kovac se lavanta da cadeira e Lockhart volta a temer o seu olhar.

_Luka_: **O que...** - sorri de maneira nervosa - **O que você acha que eu estive fazendo nesses meses?**  
_Abby_: **Não foi o que eu quis dizer...**  
_Luka_: **O meu pai está com câncer.. vomitando por causa da quimio...**  
_Abby_: **Eu falei errado...**

Kovac pega a cadeira e a joga contra uma das portas do armário:  
_Luka_: **O meu pai está morrendo!**  
A cadeira era resistente, e acabou rachando no meio a porta do closet. Joe então começa a chorar no seu quarto...  
_Abby_: **O Joe...**  
_Luka_: **Ow, "agora" está pensando no Joe?**  
_Abby_: **Eu preciso ver ele...** - se levantando  
_Luka_: **FIQUE AÍ!**  
Com medo, ela resolve ficar na cama. O bebê está chorando, mas não tanto. E Luka continua furioso.

_Luka_: **Algumas semanas atrás, eu liguei e falei do meu pai! Disse que ele tinha ficado paralítico e com o câncer avançando. O que foi que você me perguntou?!?**  
_Abby_: **Eu...**  
_Luka_: **O que foi que você me perguntou?!?**  
_Abby_: **Eu perguntei... quando você voltava...**  
_Luka_: **Isso não é ótimo...?**  
_Abby_: **Eu estava com saudades...**  
_Luka_: furioso - **Qual é o seu problema?!?**  
_Abby_: só não chora mais porque tem medo  
_Luka_: **Quando foi isso?!?**  
_Abby_: **O que?**  
_Luka_: **Como o que, Abigail? Quando foi que você deixou ele te comer?**  
_Abby_: **Luka...**  
_Luka_: **QUANDO?!?**  
_Abby_: **Po-pouco antes de você voltar...**  
_Luka_: **Na casa dele.**  
_Abby_: **Foi um erro, e não estou perdindo perdão, mas...**  
_Luka_: **E nem pretendo perdoar!!!**  
_Abby_: ela está mesmo com muito medo dele  
_Luka_: **Na casa dele... na cama dele...**  
Lockhat então resolve reagir, e grita:  
_Abby_: **Eu não lembro direito, tá legal? Eu estava bêbada!**  
Kovac então avança pra cima dela, com raiva. Lockhart dessa vez se encolhe pra se proteger. Mas ele desiste de investir contra ela. Pára no meio do caminho e volta a ficar de costas pra esposa.

Abby percebe que ele não fará nada, e volta a ficar de frente pro marido, ainda sentada na cama. Ambos estão em silêncio, mas o ambiente é tomado pelo choro de Joe, que agora está berrando.  
_Luka_: **Ele usou camisinha?**  
Ela ia falar, mas desiste. Kovac então se vira e vê que ela não sabe responder.  
_Luka_: **Abby, ele usou camisinha?**  
_Abby_: **Eu... eu não me lembro. Acho que não...**  
_Luka_: **Abby...**

Ele caminha em direção à ela. Dessa vez mais devagar, tanto que Abby nem tem o instinto de se defender.  
_Luka_: quase sussurrando - **Desde que eu cheguei... nós transamos quase todo os dias. E eu não uso proteção com você. Quer dizer que ele não usou camisinha, e mesmo assim você transou comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido?**  
_Abby_: **Eu... eu não sei. Eu não me lembro de nada...** - volta a quase chorar  
_Luka_: **Não chore.** - intimidante  
_Abby_: **Eu... eu não me lembro. E não é como se ele me tivesse passado nada...**  
_Luka_: **Ow, claro. Moretti é altamente confiável. Ele não faz o tipo de catar vadias de meia idade, completamente bêbadas em bares, doidas pra dar o rabo pro primeiro que aparecer.**

Essa doeu. Ela não teve nem vontade de se defender dessa, pois além do tom, o semblante de tristeza superou o de raiva no olhar de seu marido. E Joe chora mais alto. Kovac engole no seco, e segue em direção ao banheiro.  
_Luka_: **Vá ver se meu filho está bem.**  
E bate a porta do banheiro com a maior força possível. O barulho faz Abby fechar os olhos de susto. Sozinha, pode chorar da maneira que quer. E é muito. Mesmo assim, cobre o rosto com sua mão, como se estivesse com vergonha de si mesma. E Joe continua chorando.

**CENA 03 - QUARTO DE JOE**  
Já com um roupão, Abby vai até o berço do filho pra tentar alcamá-lo. Seria mais fácil, se ela não estivesse chorando tanto quanto ele.

**CENA 04 - BANHEIRO**  
Kovac está sentado no vaso enquanto pensa no que acabou de descobrir da mulher. E está com tanta raiva, que não consegue chorar. Na verdade, seus sentimentos estão conflituosos, e por vezes, o que mais quer é poder esganar alguém. Ele tenta manter a calma, mas o choro de seu filho não permite isso. Resolve então se levantar, entrar no box e abrir o chuveiro. Está tão nervoso, que entrou sem retirar a bermuda.

Com o rosto virado pra direção da água, ele tenta esfriar a cabeça. Mas é mais difícil do que parece.

**CENA 05 - SALA DE ESTAR**  
Já se passou algum tempo e o sol se pôs completamente. Joe está dormindo num cercado perto do sofá e Abby, já vestida mas ainda apática, espera por Kovac, que está no banheiro. Ele finalmente sai, mas nem olha pra esposa. Vai direto pro seu quarto. Sozinha, tenta prender o choro mais uma vez. Sua cabeça está pra explodir de tanta dor, além dela não beber faz muitas horas. Não vai suportar muito tempo assim.

Enquanto bufava e alisava seus cabelos, Kovac sai do quarto, agora de camisa e bem mais calmo. Paáa há alguns metros de distância dela, e fica observando-a:  
_Abby_: **E agora?**  
_Luka_: **Eu não sei...**  
_Abby_: **Eu me sinto péssima, Luka...**  
_Luka_: **Eu nunca faria isso com você.**  
_Abby_: **Eu sei...** - com os olhos marejados  
_Luka_: **Por que?**  
_Abby_: **Como?**  
_Luka_: **Por que?**  
_Abby_: **Eu não sei...**  
_Luka_: **Ninguém é tão desestruturado assim.**  
_Abby_: **Eu...**  
_Luka_: **"Eu, eu eu"... O mundo não gira ao redor de seu umbigo, Abigail... O meu pai está morrendo. Tudo o que eu pedi foi um pouco tempo pra ficar com ele. Meu pai é tudo o que me resta de bom na Croácia. A guerra... a guerra tirou muito de minha infância. Sem falar de Daniela e dos meus filhos. Não estou me dando bem com meu irmão... tudo o que me restou foi meu pai. Que está morrendo. E enquanto eu estava lá, vendo meu pai sucumbir ao câncer, você estava aqui, implorando pra que eu volte, completamente bêbada, colocando em risco a vida de nosso filho... e dormindo com outro homem.**  
Ela resolve não falar nada...

_Luka_: **Isso já aconteceu antes?**  
_Abby_: **Como?**  
_Luka_: **Você é de trair?**  
_Abby_: **Luka, você sabe que não...**  
_Luka_: **Eu não sei mais nada. Eu não sei quantos te comeram quando você era casada com Richard...**  
_Abby_: **Luka...**  
_Luka_: **... eu não sei quantas vezes bêbada você deu pra alguém, enquanto namorava Carter...**  
Kovac falar de maneira controlada desconcerta Abby. Ele parece ter pensado bastante no assunto

_Luka_: **Você se lembra quando reatamos?**  
_Abby_: **Sim...**  
_Luka_: **Você estava... "sozinha", "solitária"...**  
_Abby_: **Não fala isso.**  
_Luka_: **Eu me lembro... nós dormimos nesse dia. E você foi embora confusa...**  
_Abby_: **Eu não estava bêbada. E eu te amo. Não retire esse dia de mim.**  
_Luka_: **Não "retirar" o dia...**  
_Abby_: **Isso. Não distorça o que tivemos.**  
_Luka_: **Engraçado você falar isso...**  
_Abby_: **Luka...**  
_Luka_: **Eu não sei mais o que pensar do que tive com você. Honestamente.**  
_Abby_: **Se eu pudesse corrigir isso...**  
_Luka_: **Não consigo mais pensar nos momentos felizes que tivemos juntos...**  
_Abby_: **Luka...**  
_Luka_: **Você ferrou tudo. Eu agora não consigo mais nem te olhar na cara.**  
Apesar de ter falado isso, Kovac continua encarando-a. Até que segue rumo pra cozinha:

_Luka_: **Eu quero você fora daqui.**  
_Abby_: **Como?** - se levanta da cadeira  
_Luka_: **Eu quero você fora de minha casa agora.** - na geladeira  
_Abby_: **Luka, pense no que você está falando...**  
_Luka_: **Já pensei. Esta é minha casa e não quero você por perto.**  
_Abby_: **Aonde eu vou com o Joe? Prum hotel? Pra meu antigo apartamento? Pense melh...**  
_Luka_: **Joe não vai à lugar nenhum.** - enchendo um copo d'água - **Meu filho não vai sair de casa.**  
Foi mais uma daquelas vezes que Abby ficou sem reação.  
_Luka_: **Você não tem condições de ficar com Joe. Na verdade, não é só isso. Eu quero você longe de meu filho. Você não merece ele...**

Kovac dá um longo gole d'água enquanto Lockhart fica ainda calada, sem ter o que fazer. Completamente perdida, resolve fazer o que ele pediu. Vai até a mesa da sala e pega sua bolsa. Olha uns instantes pra seu filho, dormindo calmamente, olha uns instantes pra seu marido, que faz questão de não devolver o olhar. Decepcionada, ela vai até a porta de saída e vai embora.

Vagarosamente, Kovac vai até o sofá e senta-se perto do filho. Pensativo, mas perdido. Sua desatenção é tamanhã que o copo em sua mão cai no chão, espatifando-se em vários pedaços. O bebê Joe acoda, e enquanto Luka balançava o cercado pra mantê-lo calmo, tentava catar uns cacos do chão. Nisso, acaba cortando feio a palma da mão esquerda, fazendo o sangue escorrer. Ele volta a se sentar no sofá e passa a mão em sua camisa branca, manchando-a bastante. E fica encarando o vermelho sair pelo corte...

**CENA 06 - FRENTE AO PRÉDIO**  
A noite apenas começou e as ruas estão cheias de gente. Mas Abby está alheia à tudo ao seu redor. Entristecida, desativa a trava do carro, e senta no banco do motorista. É quando aproveita o pequeno espaço do carro pra inclincar a cabeça no volante... e começar a chorar...

_"intervalo"_


	3. Ninth Step  Nono Passo 03

...  
_**14xpós-07 - NINTH STEP - PARTE 3**_  
**CENA 07 - APARTAMENTO DE NEELA**  
A indiana está se olhando no espelho, quase pronta pra ir ao trabalho, quando alguém bate na porta. Ela vai atender e é Abby.  
_Neela_: **Oi.**  
Rasgotra a atendeu com um sorriso, mas logo viu o bagaço que está a amiga.  
_Neela_: **Meu Deus, Abby... o que aconteceu?**  
_Abby_: **Eu posso entrar?** - chorando  
_Neela_: **Por favor...**

Lockhart está com o rosto inchado. Os olhos estão vermelhos de tanto que ela já passou a mão, e está rouca de tanto chorar. Além de estar completamente desorientada e andar lentamente. Neela prontamente coloca seus braços ao redor da amiga e a conduz até o sofá.  
_Neela_: **O que aconteceu?**  
_Abby_: **Eu ferrei tudo, cara...**  
_Neela_: **O que houve?**  
_Abby_: **Luka...** - tentando manter a calma - **... ele me expulsou de casa.**  
_Neela_: **O que?!? Por que?**  
_Abby_: **Eu ferrei tudo...**  
_Neela_: **Isso é porque... porque você voltou a beber?**  
_Abby_: **Em parte...** - esconde o rosto entre as pernas e começa a chorar  
_Neela_: **Isso não é algo que ele faria.** - passando a mão nas costa dela  
_Abby_: **E também não vou mais poder ver o Joe...**  
_Neela_: **Só porque voltou a beber?**  
_Abby_: levanta a cabeça e olha pra Neela - **Eu dormi com Moretti.**  
_Neela_: **O que?** - incrédula

Rasgotra se levanta e afasta-se um pouco de Lockhart pra assimilar a notícia.  
_Neela_: **Você dormiu com Dr. Moretti?**  
_Abby_: **Sim...**  
_Neela_: **Por que?**  
_Abby_: **Eu não sei!!!** - levanta-se nervosa - **Eu não estou pensando direito...**  
A indiana vê que a colega está tremenda bastante  
_Neela_: **Você quer um copo de água com açucar?**  
_Abby_: **Isso é um placebo. Não vai adiantar de nada.**  
_Neela_: **Placebos funcionam. É uma questão do inconsciente. Basta acreditar, que...**  
_Abby_: **Não vai adiantar se eu já sei que é placebo!!!**  
_Neela_: resolve se calar  
_Abby_: **O que eu preciso é de um champagne. De um martini. De vodka...**  
_Neela_: **Abby...**  
_Abby_: **Eu não te falei que estou ferrada?!?** - volta a se sentar  
_Neela_: **Eu... eu não acredito que você fez isso.**  
_Abby_: **Nem eu...** - controlando o choro  
_Neela_: **Foi naquela noite...**  
_Abby_: **... dos apagões. Eu estava muito bêbada...**  
_Neela_: **Demais.**  
_Abby_: **Por que você não me ajudou naquele dia?**  
_Neela_: **Como?**  
_Abby_: **Ehr... pensei que você fosse minha amiga.**  
_Neela_: **E eu sou...**  
_Abby_: **Então por que não me tirou do bar naquele dia? Você sabe que... que eu sou alcoolatra.**  
_Neela_: **Ow. Então é minha culpa...**  
_Abby_: **Eu não disse isso...** - chorando - **... mas eu precisava de ajuda...**  
_Neela_: **Por que não falou comigo?**  
_Abby_: grita furiosa - **Eu estava bêbada!!!**

A indiana se senta no sofá, e pega na mão da colega:  
_Neela_: **Por que não falou comigo antes de começar a beber...?**  
_Abby_: **Eu... eu não sei... É mais forte do que eu...**

Rasgotra resolve mudar o rumo da conversa:  
_Neela_: **Como Kovac descobriu?**  
_Abby_: **Eu contei pra ele.**  
_Neela_: **Vo... você contou? Por que?**  
_Abby_: **Eu não poderia continuar mentindo...**  
_Neela_: **Mas Abby...**  
_Abby_: **Eu não poderia continuar mentindo...**  
_Neela_: **Okay...** - com a mão por cima do ombro de Lockhart  
_Abby_: **E... e você não imagina como ele reagiu... Eu pensei que ele fosse bater em mim. Luka estava furioso... Eu o conheço há anos, e acho que nunca o vi assim na vida.**  
_Neela_: **Então ele te expulsou de casa?**  
_Abby_: **Ele não me queria perto do nosso filho...** - começa a chorar - **Do "filho dele"...**  
_Neela_: **É temporário Abby. Ele acabou de receber a notícia...**  
_Abby_: **Eu sei. Mas ele estava mesmo muito diferente... Ele não deveria ficar com Joe sozinho naquele estado...**

**CENA 08 - APARTAMENTO DE LUKA E ABBY**  
Alguém está batendo na porta e Kovac vai atender.  
_Luka_: **Obrigado por vir..**  
_Sam_: **Não tem problema.**  
Taggart entra no apartamento, trazendo com ela uma sacola.

**CENA 09 - APARTAMENTO DE NEELA**  
Lockhart já está um pouco mais calma, mas começa a tremer:  
_Neela_: **O que é isso? Síndrome de abstinência?**  
_Abby_: **Impossível... Eu só estou um pouco nervosa...**  
_Neela_: **Quer ir pro hospital?**  
_Abby_: **Não. Eu não quero ser vista assim...**  
_Neela_: **Vamos. Eu já estava indo pra lá mesmo. Pode ser que te ajudemos lá...**  
_Abby_: **Ah, então é isso...**  
Lockhart se levanta até uma das janelas, e deixa Rasgotra ainda sentada, e confusa:  
_Neela_: **O que?**  
_Abby_: **Você já está me expulsando de sua casa.**  
_Neela_: **Como?**  
_Abby_: **Sua casa, que era a minha, aliás!**  
_Neela_: **Eu não vou discutir com você assim.**  
Se levante e segue pra cozinha.

_Abby_: **Eu sempre te ajudei quando precisou, Neela! O mínimo que você podia era me ajudar um pouco!**  
_Neela_: girando nos calcanhares - **Eu nunca te recusei ajuda!**  
_Abby_: **Semana passada no bar!**  
_Neela_: **Pelo amor de Deus... cresça, Abby!!!**  
Lockhart pára pra ouvir  
_Neela_: **Eu me casei com um homem que preferiu ir pra guerra! E me mantive fiel!**  
_Abby_: **Ótimo. O Papa deveria te recomendar pra Santa. Sikhis podem ser santos?**  
_Neela_: **Eu não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação! Você é quem errou!**  
Lockhart se afasta da janela, e se aproxima da mesa, onde arranja uma cadeira pra se sentar

_Neela_: **Durante meses eu dividi um apartamento com Ray. Ele foi o melhor amigo que já tive. E acabei me apaixonando por ele, mas eu não fiz nada! Era errado! Nós dois sabiamos e por isso eu saí da casa dele! Antes de eu beber e me engraçar com Ray, eu evitei fazer uma besteira! Adimita seus erros e não culpe os outros! Dr. Kovac viajou por que o pai estava doente! Não precisava você beber feito uma condenada e transar com o substituto dele no PS!**  
Prontamente, Lockhart se levanta da cadeira e anda em direção à Neela:

_Abby_: **É? Pelo menos meu marido viajou pelo pai doente. O seu viajou porque preferia ficar na guerra à ter que conviver com você.**  
Num movimento rápido, Neela dá o maior tapa de Abby já levou na vida.

Lockhart apenas virou o rosto, e voltou pra sua cadeira, andando de costa, com os lábios tremendo e olhando pra Rasgotra. Neela se sentiu imediatamente culpada pelo tapa, já Abby sabia que estava merecendo uma dessas. Quando ela se senta na cadeira, começa a chorar. A colega indiana se aproxima da amiga americana, puxa uma cadeira do lado, e dá o ombro pra acalmar a amiga...

**CENA 10 - APARTAMENTO DE LUKA E ABBY**  
Kovac está sentado no sofá, enquanto que Taggart está sentada na mesa de centro, em frente à ele, segurando a mão do croata.  
_Sam_: **Eu não acredito nisso...**  
_Luka_: **Pois é...**  
_Sam_: **Abby dormiu com Moretti?**  
_Luka_: **É... ei! Cuidado...**  
A enfermeira estava ajudando Luka com o corte na mão...  
_Sam_: **Eita... não seja frouxo. Foi só um cortezinho.**  
_Luka_: **É porque não foi com você.** - sorrindo

A enfermeira retribue o sorriso. Com o corte agora limpo, ela não tem mais nada a fazer, senão conversar:  
_Sam_: **Então você a tirou de casa... sem o Joe.**  
_Luka_: **Claro, é meu filho.**  
_Sam_: **Dela também. Isso não vai dar certo, Luka...**  
Taggart se inclina e coloca os cotovelos sobre suas coxas, aproximando seu rosto do de Kovac:  
_Sam_: **Você tem que conversar com ela.**  
_Luka_: **Já conversei. Não tem mais volta...**

**CENA 11 - OS DOIS APARTAMENTOS**  
_apartamento de neela_  
As duas estão no sofá. Lockhart no colo de Rasgotra, que alisa seus cabelos  
_Abby_: **Não tem mais volta...**  
_Neela_: **Tem sim. Com vocês dois, acredito que tenha...**  
_Abby_: **Mas eu ferrei tudo...**

_apartamento de luka e abby_  
Taggart e Kovac estão bem próximos um do outro  
_Luka_: **Ela ferrou tudo. Nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer...**  
_Sam_: **Erros acontecem... mas são perdoados.**  
_Luka_: **Eu não quero perdoá-la.**

_apartamento de neela_  
_Abby_: **Eu não sei se quero perdão... O que eu fiz foi nojento...**  
_Neela_: **Vocês se falaram a menos de uma hora. É normal ele agir assim?**  
_Abby_: **Normal até demais...**

_apartamento de luka e abby_  
_Luka_: **Foi demais. Eu... eu já fiquei com muitas pessoas, mas... nunca fiz isso...**  
_Sam_: **Nem mesmo com a Gillian?**  
_Luka_: **Bem...** - sorri sem graça - **Não estavamos mais juntos e...**  
_Sam_: **Tudo bem.**  
_Luka_: **E foi completamente diferente.**  
_Sam_: **Eu sei...**  
_Luka_: **Quando estivemos juntos, eu nunca traí você.**

_apartamento de neela_  
_Abby_: **Eu nunca traí na minha vida... E eu o amo tanto...**  
_Neela_: **Ele também te ama...**  
_Abby_: **Eu não sei se ele me ama mais...**

_apartamento de luka e abby_  
_Luka_: **Pior que eu a amo...**  
_Sam_: **Todo mundo vê isso.**  
_Luka_: **A amo demais...**

_apartamento de neela_  
_Abby_: **Aí eu faço isso. Ferro tudo voltando à beber...**

**CENA 11 - APARTAMENTO DE LUKA E ABBY**  
Os dois continuam bem próximos. Ele no sofá, ela na mesinha:  
_Luka_: **Você a viu bêbada?**  
_Sam_: **Eu não quero me meter...** - retira os cotovelos das pernas e se afasta dele  
_Luka_: **Por favor. Você a viu bêbada nesse dia?**  
_Sam_: **Sim...**  
_Luka_: **Como ela estava?**  
_Sam_: **Luka...**  
_Luka_: **Por favor.**  
_Sam_: **Ela estava... muito mal. Muito bêbada.**  
_Luka_: **Mm...**  
Taggart volta a repousar os braços nas pernas, mas agora pega na mão de Luka, enquanto fala com ele:

_Sam_: **Ela... ela deu até tapa na minha bunda... e disse que dormira comigo. Ela estava fora de si.**  
_Luka_: **Bem, se ela tivesse dormido com você... até que seria excitante.**  
Os dois sorriem um pouco, sem graça.  
_Sam_: **Em condições normais, ela nunca faria isso com você.**  
_Luka_: **Eu sei...**  
_Sam_: **E trocar você pelo Moretti? No que ela tava pensando?**  
Os dois sorriem mais um pouco...

_Luka_: **Mesmo assim, eu estou furioso com ela...**  
_Sam_: **Eu sei que você está... Por isso que você me chamou.**  
Kovac olha Sam nos olhos...  
_Sam_: **Você conseguiria cuidar da sua mão facilmente. Eu estou aqui é pra você dar o troco nela... pra você dormir comigo...**  
Os dois aproximam o rosto um do outro e fecham os olhos  
_Sam_: **Mas isso não vai acontecer, não é?**  
_Luka_: **Eu não sei...**  
_Sam_: **Não, não vai.** - beijando a testa dele  
_Luka_: **É... não vai mesmo...**

O croata descansa as costas no sofá, e bufa cansado:  
_Luka_: **Me desculpe te trazer aqui...**  
_Sam_: **Não tem problema. Eu meio que fico lisonjeada. Quer dizer que você se sente atraído por mim.**  
_Luka_: **O cabelo moreno ajuda.** - sorrindo  
_Sam_: **Eu sei. Tenho recebido muitos elogios...** - retribui o sorriso  
_Luka_: **Mas eu não quero dar o troco... Eu queria querer dar o troco... mas não quero.**  
_Sam_: **Olha pra mim.** - eles se encaram - **Isso nunca ia rolar hoje.**  
Mais uma rodada de sorriso entre os dois:  
_Sam_: **Você acha que seu charme croata ainda me abala?**  
_Luka_: **Sempre convencida, hein, Sam?**  
_Sam_: **Você me conhece. E eu conheço você. Não é uma questão de revide...**  
_Luka_: **Obrigado.**  
_Sam_: **De nada. Mas da próxima vez que quiser me usar como troco, eu quebro sua cara.**  
_Luka_: **Feito.**  
Os dois apertam a mão sorrindo. E ainda de mãos cruzadas, Luka fala:

_Luka_: **Você pode me fazer um favor?**  
_Sam_: **Depende.**  
_Luka_: **O que vai fazer essa noite?**  
_Sam_: sorrindo -**"Dr. Kovac", eu não vou dormir com o senhor.**  
_Luka_: sorrindo - **Na verdade... eu preciso de uma babá.**

**CENA 12 - APARTAMENTO DE NEELA**  
Lockhart já está um pouco mais recomposta, deitada no colo de Rasgotra. Ambas estão no sofá faz uns minutos  
_Neela_: **Não considere isso uma expulsão, mas... não quer mesmo ir pro médico?**  
_Abby_: sorri - **Não... obrigada. Mas pode ir.**  
_Neela_: **Não. Eu ligo pra Dubenko. Avisarei ele que não vou dar nenhum turno hoje.**  
_Abby_: **Não.** - se levanta passando a mão na cara - **Pode ir. Sério.**  
_Neela_: **Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia você ficar sozinha nesse estado.**  
_Abby_: **É sério. Eu só preciso de um tempo pra descansar.**  
_Neela_: **Abby, você está tremendo...**  
_Abby_: **Não é abstinência. Eu... tomo alguma coisa pra me acalmar. Talve até um chá de camomila.**  
_Neela_: **E isso não é placebo?**  
_Abby_: **Nada. É científicamente comprovado.** - sorrindo  
As duas se levantam do sofá

_Neela_: **Eu sinto muito...**  
_Abby_: **Deus, eu também...**  
e se abraçam com sentimento.  
_Neela_: **Você prefere mesmo ficar sozinha?**  
_Abby_: **Sim. Não se preocupe.**  
_Neela_: **Okay.**  
Rasgotra dá um sincero beijo no rosto de Lockhart, e vai embora.

Sozinha no apartamento que era seu, Abby senta-se no sofá e observa sua mão. Ela está tremendo muito. Sabe que não é abstinência, e sim apenos um nervosismo. Nervosismo que só será curado com bebida, e não chá de camomila. Na cozinha, ela pega uma garrafa de champagne e coloca em cima da mesa. Mas não tem coragem de abrir. Sentá-se na cadeira e fica desafiando a garraga num combate de consciencia versus necessidade.

_intervalo_


	4. Ninth Step  Nono Passo 04

...  
_**14xpós-07 - NINTH STEP - PARTE 4**_  
**CENA 13 - LUKA NO CARRO, ABBY NO APARTEMENTO DE NEELA**  
Kovac está dirigindo seu carro... e está inquieto, batendo no volante. Nervoso, e correndo bastante.

Já Abby continua na cozinha, de frente pra garrafa. Mas não consegue mais nem olhar pra bebida. Está batendo os dedos na mesa, como se implorasse pra que seu desejo acabasse logo.

**CENA 14 - FACHADA DO COUNTY**  
Neela está passando pela calçada próxima da passarela do metrô e segue pro carrinho de café pra se abastecer, pois está prestes a dar um plantão de 36 horas. Ela tem um frio na barriga só de ver uma ambulância com um paciente estacionando na entrada de emergências.  
_Luka_: **Neela...** - saindo depois de estacionar o carro  
_Neela_: **Dr. Kovac...**  
O croata seguiu rumo pro PS, e está entrando no hospital com Rasgotra.  
_Luka_: **Você... viu a Abby?**  
_Neela_: **Vi. Ela está em casa.**  
_Luka_: **Ow...**  
_Neela_: **Eu... eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia.**  
_Luka_: **Ela contou, não é?** - sorri nervoso  
_Neela_: **Ela está horrível, Dr. Kovac.**  
_Luka_: **E como você imagina que eu estou?**  
_Neela_: **É sério.**  
A indiana pára de andar, e toca no braço do croata, que resolve ouví-la.

_Neela_: **Quando você viajou, ela ficou horrível. E você sabe como é a Abby... não é muito de pedir ajuda. Ela acabou.. sei lá, voltando a beber. Mas acredite; em condições normais ela nunca faria isso.**  
_Luka_: **Meu pai está com câncer. Sabia disso?**  
_Neela_: **Eu... ouvi falar da quimio.**  
_Luka_: **Isso. Você imagina a saudade que eu tinha de meu filho, e de minh mul...**  
O croata pára de falar por um instante, e Rasgotra espera que ele conclua.

_Luka_: **Eu e meu irmão não estamos nos dando bem, e eu estava lá sozinha, 100 do tempo com meu pai, que eu amo... e está morrendo. Eu estava sozinho, sem minha família pra me dar conforto de noite... qualquer hora que seja. Mas não bebi e nem transei com ninguém.**  
_Neela_: **Dr. Kovac, ela tem um problema e...**  
_Luka_: **Quando Joe nasceu, eu me prometi uma coisa: ia parar de fumar pelo meu filho. Não queria que ele me visse fazendo isso, ou... deixar o cheiro de cigarro em casa. Foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fiz na vida, mas bastava pensar nele que eu continuava sem fumar. Neela, sabe quantos cigarros em fumei nesta viagem?**  
_Neela_: **Nenhum...**  
_Luka_: **Exato. Nenhum. Bastou força de vontade... e falta de egoísmo.**  
Depois dessa, Kovac apressa o passo e segue pro PS. Rasgotra decidiu não acompanhá-lo.

**CENA 15 - ER**  
É noite e com o movimento de sempre. A triagem está relativamente ocupada e Frank está usando o computador. Pratt e Morris cuidam do quadro de pacientes e algumas enfermeiras e residentes checam os pacientes.  
_Frank_: **Me diga porque eu estou fazendo isso mesmo.** - na tela do computador  
_Chunny_: **Porque é um favor pro Dr. Carter e ele sempre foi bom com você.**  
_Frank_: **Eu não sei quando..**  
_Malik_: **Cara, tudo o que você tem que fazer é checar no RH o telefone de todos os ex-funcionários do County na última década. É um arquivo e só.**  
_Frank_: **"Só um arquivo" uma pinóia. O download etá enorme... deve ter mais de 500 nomes aqui.**  
_Chunny_: **É, mas ele deu uma lista com algumas prioridades.**  
_Frank_: **Hmpf! Esse Doug Ross, por exemplo. Nunca vi o filha da mãe, mas já o odeio. Liguei pra casa dele em Seatlle três vezes e ele diz que não volta pra cá nem amarrado.**  
_Haleh_: **Não tem como odiá-lo.** - sorrindo - **Diga que é pra inauguração do hospital de Carter, em alguns meses.**  
_Frank_: **Quer saber? Ele que arranje outo otário pra isso.** - saindo do computador  
Archie e Gregg, que estavam próximos, conversam com Chunny

_Pratt_: **Que lista é essa mesmo?**  
_Chunny_: **Dr. Carter ligou ontem e pediu pra reunirmos os ex-colegas pra inauguração do hospital dele.**  
_Morris_: **Esse troço não tá sendo construído há quantos anos? 300? Tem superfaturamento aí!**  
_Pratt_: **É uma clínica com o nome do filho dele.** - sorrindo - **E o cara é rico. Não ia fazer isso.** - vendo os nomes na tela do computador - **Hey, que tanto de gente é esse? Benton, Morgestern, Hathaway... meu nome não tá aqui não?**  
_Haleh_: **São pessoas que sairam há muitos anos...**  
_Morris_: **Como assim? A gente não vai ser convidado?**

Entrando pela porta de vidro automático, chega o apático Dr. Kovac.  
_Morris_: **He-hey!** - sorrindo - **A saudade de trabalhar é tão grande assim? Seu plantão de ontem não terminou nessa manhã?**  
_Luka_: **Cadê o Dr. Moretti.**  
_Morris_: **Ehr...** - viu que ele não tá pra brincadeira  
_Pratt_: **Checa na sala de traumas. Chegou um paciente agora de ambulância...**  
_Luka_: **Obrigado.** - vai  
Todos na recepção estranham isso...

**CENA 16 - TRAUMA ROOM**  
Algumas enfermeiras mais Grady e Moretti cuidam de um paciente, na casa dos 30 anos, e dor massiva no peito.  
_Paciente_: **Meu Deus... Parece que estão apertando meu coração... por favor, nao me deixem morrer...**  
_Moretti_: **Calma senhor. Você é muito jovem para um ataque cardíaco. Grady?**  
_Grady_: **Okay. Hemograma, raio-x do tórax e spray de nitro.**  
_Moretti_: **Nada de nitro.** - passando a mão no queixo - **Peça antes o toxicológico.**  
_Paciente_: **Eu não uso drogas...**  
É quando Kevin vê Luka, parado no corredor, observando-o pela porta de vidro.  
_Moretti_: **Ehr... não que confiemos em você, mas precisamos checar. Dawn, chame o Dr. Pratt. Eu preciso sair um segundo.**  
_Dawn_: **Okay...**  
A enfermeira passa pela sala e atravessa a porta dupla pra chamar Pratt. Antes que se fechasse, Kovac segura a porta com uma das mãos e passa por perto de Moretti, dando a entender que gostaria de falar com ele na sala de sutura.

Antes de andar, Kevin arruma o jaleco, cria coragem, e entra na sala de suturas.

**CENA 17 - SUTURE ROOM **  
Com um sobretudo preto, Kovac já estava à espera de Kevin, sentado numa maca vazia. Os dois não se falam, só se observam, em completo silêncio. Moretti percebeu imediatamente que Kovac soube dele e Abby. E não está calmo com isso. Um fio de suor descendo na sua testa é uma prova disso. Os dois então ouve a voz familiar de Pratt, e o crota passa a observar o colega tratando do cardíaco. Kevin resolve fechar a persiana.

Kovac continua sentado, aparentendo calma. Já Kevin, coçando a sombrancelha direita, não demonstra a mesma paz de espírito.  
_Moretti_: **O q... O que houve?**  
_Luka_: **Eu não sei. Me diga você.**  
_Moretti_: **Ehr... dizer o que?**  
_Luka_: **Que você dormiu com minha mulher.**  
Kovac fala de maneira calma, mas isso não impede que Kevin tenha seus frios na barriga. E ele suspeitava que Kovac sabia. Mas com a confirmação, só ficou mais apreensivo.

_Moretti_: **Ehr... eu...**  
_Luka_: **Ela estava bêbada e você dormiu com ela.**  
_Moretti_: **Sim.**  
Kovac se levanta. Kevin dá dois passos pra trás, e sorrindo sem graça, abre as duas mãos em palma, na direção do croata:  
_Moretti_: **Opa, calma...**

_Luka_: **"Calma". Estão me pedindo muito isso hoje. Eu honestamente não sei porque. Eu não pareço "calmo" pra você?**  
_Moretti_: **P-parece.**  
_Luka_: **Então. Ela estava bêbada e você transou com ela.**  
_Moretti_: **Sim.**  
_Luka_: **Certo... você estava bêbado?**  
_Moretti_: **Estava. Mas...**  
_Luka_: **Mas?**  
_Moretti_: **Mas não tanto quanto ela. Eu... eu sabia o que estava fazendo.**  
Kovac volta a se sentar. Com isso, Kevin dá dois passos à frente.  
_Luka_: **Então ela não sabia.**  
_Moretti_: **Eu não sei...** - passando a mão no queixo  
_Luka_: **Se você não tinha certeza, porque fez então?**  
Kevin encara Luka por um instante, sabendo que sua resposta não iria agradá-lo, mas resolve falar mesmo assim:

_Moretti_: **Porque eu me senti atraído por ela.**  
_Luka_: **Atraído...**  
_Moretti_: **Naquele momento, sim. Eu quis transar com ela.**  
Kovac sorri de maneira nervosa, não acreditando na situação que está vivendo.  
_Moretti_: **O que houve?**  
_Luka_: **Nada. Eu... eu só estou tentando me controlar pra... pra não quebrar a sua cara.**  
_Moretti_: **Quebrar a minha cara. Isso te deixaria aliviado? À vontade.**  
_Luka_: **Mm...**  
_Moretti_: **Pode me bater. Prometo que não vou reagir.**  
_Luka_: **Eu... eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui.**  
_Moretti_: **Você veio "quebrar a minha cara".**  
_Luka_: **Também. Mas... não sei se quero mais isso.**  
_Moretti_: **Agora sou eu quem está confuso.**  
_Luka_: **Eu... eu vim determinado a arrebentar a sua cara... mas o irônico é que não estou com raiva de você.**  
_Moretti_: **Ow..**  
_Luka_: **Bem, na verdade eu estou furioso... Mas não é só com você. É com ela também. Afinal, você não fez isso sozinho.**  
_Moretti_: **Não mesmo.** - sorrindo.

O croata não gostou disso, e fechou a cara. Vendo que fez besteira, Moretti imediatamente faz um gesto de desculpas.  
_Luka_: **Ela estava muito bêbada?**  
_Moretti_: **Estava... Mas ela sabia o que estava fazendo.**

Kovac volta a ficar bastante pensativo. Moretti, agora parece mais sobre controle. Ele não se incomoda nem mesmo quando o croata se levanta. Luka está um bagaço, desolado e não mete mais medo. Resolve então sair da sala. Kevin fica agora bastante aliviado. Quando o croata cruza seu caminho, seus ombros caem com o fim da tensão. E ele ouve a porta bater pouco depois de Kovac sair. Ao se virar pra também deixar a sala de suturas, percebe que Kovac continuava atrás dele, dessa vez com outra feição.

Não há tempo de reagir. Um direto de direita esmaga o lado esquerdo do rosto de Moretti. O soco foi tão forte que o faz perder o equilíbrio, mas Kovac não o deixa cair no chão. Com as duas mãos, o pega pelo jaleco na altura do peito, puxa para sua direção, e acerta uma joelhada na barriga do Chefe do PS. Com dor, e agora sem ar, Moretti curva seu corpo combalido sem reação. Kovac então finaliza com um gancho direto no nariz de Kevin, que salta do chão pouco depois de cair de costas, desacordado, e sangrando.

**CENA 18 - ER**  
O croata deixa Moretti desacordado na sala de sutura, passa pelo armário de drogas e pelos colegas, sem responder suas saudações. E da mesma maneira que entrou, saiu pela triagem. Sem falar com mais ninguém.

**CENA 19 - APARTAMENTO DE NEELA e APARTAMENTO DE LUKA E ABBY**  
_apartamento de neela_  
Lockhart não está mais sentada na cadeira. A garrafa continua na mesa, mas ela agora está andando de um lado para o outro, mais agitada do que nunca. Resolve então se afastar da garrafa e pegar o telefone. Ela está com o aparelho em mãos, mas não está confortável com ele. Antes de fazer a ligação, segura um pouco o choro, e nervoso, acerta a discagem apenas na 3ª tentativa.

_apartamento de luka e abby_  
Taggart observa Joe, que está acordado mas tranquilo, vendo o albúm de fotos do pai. O telefone então toca, e chama a atenção do bebê. Enquanto vai atender, fica falando com a criança:  
_Sam_: com o telefone em mãos - **Calma, coraçao. Tudo vai ficar bem. Ehr... alô?**  
Silêncio do outro lado da linha...  
_Sam_: **Alô, quem fala?**  
_Abby_: **Sam? É você?**  
_Sam_: **Ehr... Abby?**  
Lockhart desliga na cara de Taggart.  
_Sam_: **Ai, merda...**  
A enfermeira sabe muito bem que Abby pode ter interpretado isso errado, e resolve então ligar pro celular de Luka. Alguns segundo depois, ela ouve o toque do aparelho móvel, que foi deixado em cima do sofá...

_apartamento de neela_  
Ao ouvir a voz da amiga, mas ex-namorada de Kovac em seu apartamento, Abby perde o controle. A princípio, ela tenta ficar calma, mas no fim, se desespera. Ela arranca o aparelho da parede, e com raiva, o espatifa no chão. Depois com passos firmes vai até a cozinha pra pegar a garrafa... mas sabe que seria errado. Resolve então quebrar a garrafa contra a mesa, fazendo champagne e vidro se espalharem pelo recinto.

E finalmente sucumbe ao cansaço, e se isola no canto da parede, chorando aos prantos.

**CENA 20 - APARTAMENTO DE LUKA E ABBY**  
Taggart já está aflita com a situação, quando Kovac finalmente chega em casa.  
_Sam_: **Graças a Deus você chegou. Aonde estava?!?**  
_Luka_: **Ehr... foi rápido. O que vouve?**  
_Sam_: **Luka...**  
O croata vê que a enfermeira está nervosa:  
_Luka_: **Aconteceu alguma coisa com Joe?**  
Kovac vai até o berçario e vê que o filho está tranquilo.  
_Sam_: **Não é isso. É que...**  
E o telefone toca.  
_Luka_: **Só um momento.**

Taggart então tem que parar de falar, apesar de ter certa pressa pra falar sobe Lockhart. Então fica um pouco confusa com a conversa de Luka ao telefone... que está falando em croata.

A conversa não dura mais do que 30 segundos. Era seu irmão ligando direto de Zagreb. Seu pai acabara de falecer...

_último intervalo..._


	5. Ninth Step  Nono Passo 05

...  
_**14xpós07 - NINTH STEP - PARTE FINAL**_  
**CENA 21 - APARTAMENTO DE LUKA E ABBY**  
Kovac se despede do irmão e encerra a ligação. A noite que começou péssima, estava piorando.  
_Sam_: **O que houve?**  
_Luka_: **Nada...**  
_Sam_: **Quem era no telefone?**  
_Luka_: **Ehr... esqueça.** - perdido olhando pros lados - **O que você queria me falar mesmo?**  
_Sam_: **Ehr... a Abby ligou pra cá há alguns minutos.**  
_Luka_: **E o que ela falou?**  
_Sam_: **Nada. Quando descobriu que era eu, ela... desligou.**  
_Luka_: **Ow.**  
_Sam_: **Ela deve ter interpretado mal, Luka. E não acho que seja uma boa idéia ela ficar sozinha.**

Kovac agora está fora de si. A notícia da morte do pai foi algo importante, mas... ele parece estar tendo outras prioridades no momento.  
_Sam_: **Luka!**  
_Luka_: **Anh?** - no mundo da Lua  
_Sam_: **Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia Abby ficar sozinha agora. Eu tentei ligar pro celular dela, mas parece estar desligado. Você sabe onde ela está?**  
_Luka_: **Na casa de Neela... a antiga casa dela.**  
Kovac faz a ligação, mas sequer consegue linha. O croata agora ficou preocupado.

_Luka_: **Quando foi que ela ligou?**  
_Sam_: **Menos de 15 minutos.**  
_Luka_: **Merda...** - pegando as chaves do carro - **Olha o Joe pra mim, por favor!**  
E vai embora batendo a porta com força. Resta Sam observar Joe, dessa vez, chorando pra valer.

**CENA 22 - APARTAMENTO DE NEELA**  
Preocupado, Kovac estaciona o carro de maneira péssima, praticamente invadindo a calçada.

Já no corredor do apartamento, bate na porta pra que alguém abra. Mas ele nã obtem resposta. Não ouve nada. Resolve então arrebentar a porta. Estava tão cheio de adrenalina que não precisou de muito esforço pra arrombar a porta.

Uma vez lá dentro, observa que o telefone fora arrancado da parede e há cacos de vidro no chão. Ele engole no seco depois de ver o cenário, e em silêncio, como se estivesse com medo do que fosse achar, procura por Abby. Não demora muito, até vê-la sentada no chão do quarto de Neela, apoiada num canto da parede. Apesar de seu estado deplorável, Kovac se sente aliviado. Começou a achar que fosse encontrá-la morta.  
_Abby_: **Eu... eu juro que não bebi...** - chorando  
_Luka_: se aproxima vagarosamente dela  
_Abby_: **Eu queia muito... mas eu sabia que seria errado...** - chorando  
_Luka_: se senta no chão, de costas pra parede, e com os braços encostados nos joelhos dobrados  
_Abby_: **Eu... eu só pensava em você. E no Joe... em você e no Joe... por favor, não tire ele de mim. Não tire vocês de minha vida.**  
_Luka_: **Meu pai morreu...**

Depois de alguns segundos, Lockhart pára de chorar. Ela estava à direita dele, e após ouvir a notícia, tenta se recompor. Kovac estica a perna direita e apóia a mão no chão. O cotovelo esquerdo continua apoiado na perna, e agora sua mão está afundada nos seus cabelos. E com o olhar perdido para a parede.  
_Abby_: **Luka... eu sinto muito.** - engolindo o choro  
_Luka_: **Obrigado...**  
_Abby_: **É sério.** - os dois finalmente se olham - **Eu sinto muito.**  
_Luka_: **Eu sei.** - voltam a encarar a parede  
_Abby_: **Ehr... e sei que o momento é péssimo, mas não tem problemas você...**  
_Luka_: **O que...?**  
_Abby_: **Você ter dormido com Sam. Eu mereci.**  
_Luka_: **Como?**  
_Abby_: **Depois que...** - enxugando os olhos - **depois que você viaj... ir pra Croácia pra ver seu pai, nós tentamos conversar, mas juro que não vou fala falar da Sam. Você.. tinha direito disso...**  
_Luka_: **Mm...** - sorri sem graça  
_Abby_: **Eu prometo.**  
_Luka_: **Eu não dormi com a Sam.**  
_Abby_: **Anh?**  
_Luka_: **Ela está com Joe. Eu precisei sair.**  
_Abby_: **Ow...**  
_Luka_: **Mas a minha intenção era sim ter dormido com ela. Eu estava furioso com você. Queria uma vingança. Mas eu não consegui...** - ele continua encarando a parede, mas ela agora vira o rosto pra vê-lo - **Fiquei com vontade de dar o troco.. mas não faria sentido. Eu estava magoado... não ia conseguir... Quando você falou de Moretti... doeu. Fisicamente, doeu. Bem aqui.**  
O croata aponta pro seu peito com a mão esquerda, e depois coloca-a afunda nos seus cabelos. E toma fôlego pra continuar falando

_Luka_: **Você me machucou mais do que imagina, Abby. Eu não conseguia respirar, pensar... só o que eu queria era esganá-la. Deus me perdoe, mas eu queria esganá-la...**  
_Abby_: **Eu sei...**  
_Luka_: **Por isso a mandei embora. Eu não queria fazer besteira com... com você. Você é minha vida, cara. E... saber disso foi uma decepção.**  
_Abby_: volta a olhar pra parede  
_Luka_: **Por isso não ia fazer nada com Sam. Eu não tinha vontade... é você quem eu amo. Eu... eu estava era com raiva. Por isso fui no PS. E quebrei a cara dele.**  
_Abby_: solta um leve sorriso de satisfação, apesar de ainda estar mal  
_Luka_: **Mas eu não me senti melhor. Meu problema não era só com ele. Era com você também...**  
_Abby_: **Ow...**  
_Luka_: **Até que recebi em casa uma ligação de meu irmão.**  
_Abby_: **Sinto muito por seu pai...** - escorrendo mais uma lágrima  
_Luka_: **Mas o engraçado... o trágico, é que isso não me abateu. Talvez porque eu já esperasse isso. Talvez porque nosso problema fosse mais importante. Negócio que quando soube da morte dele, a primeira coisa que pensei foi em você.**  
_Abby_: vira o rosto pra olhá-lo  
_Luka_: **Sem meu pai... só tenho você e Joe. Mais ninguém. O meu irmão...** - sorri sem jeito - **... é um revoltado. Já o nosso filho... você...**  
Timidamente, a mão direita de Luka, que estava apoiada no chão, segue rumo até a mão esquerda de Lockhart, ao seu lado. E ele a aperta com carinho...

_Luka_: **Sem ele... eu preciso de você. Muito...**  
É quando finalmente escorre uma tímida lágrima do olho de Kovac  
_Abby_: **E eu de você...**  
Ele resolve virar o rosto por um segundo, e encará-la novamente  
_Luka_: **Seus problemas são os meus problemas.**  
_Abby_: **Idem...**  
_Luka_: **Você vai se internar, não é?**  
_Abby_: **Imediatamente...**  
_Luka_: **Eu vou levar Joe pra Croácia. Eu quero enterrar meu pai.**  
_Abby_: **Não quer que eu vá?**  
_Luka_: **Não!**  
_Abby_: vira o rosto pra parede  
_Luka_: **Não... Ainda não estou pronto.**  
_Abby_: **Nem eu. Acredite...**  
_Luka_: **Mas com o tempo, eu quero estar.**  
Ele aperta a mão dela agora com o pouco mais de carinho...

_Luka_: **Será melhor que internemos você logo.**  
_Abby_: **Concordo...**  
_Luka_: **Aí lidaremos juntos com isso. Um passo de cada vez.**

Os dois então inclinam os rostos, bem próximo um do outro. Ainda sentados no chão. E conseguem esboçar um sorriso.

Não há clima pra se beijarem, ou mesmo pra pedidos de desculpas. Não é a hora certa. Mas há um momento pra tudo.

Especialmente pra esses dois...

_**executive producers**_

michael crichton  
john wells  
christopher chulack  
david zabel

**Se você gostou, por favor, comente**


End file.
